Zack in remnant
by Zachory wolf
Summary: Zachory is a soldier on Earth in 1940s but when he takes a 88 she'll on Operation Overlord or D-Day. He is transfer to remnant. Can he get back to earth to fight the Nazi forces or will he fall in love with a red hooded girl and fight the forces of Grim.


I do not own Ruby and the gang. they belong to roosterteeth. I only on my own my OCs. Also ' is thought ' and this " is for speech " OK. Good. Oh and this is my first RWBY fanfiction so be nice. I redid the chapter and I need a bate reader. Thanks and I hope you in joy the story. *smiles as the seen fades to black. And the site of a ship crashing through the waves is seen. A young boy sits on the deck writing in a journal comes in to view. *

My name is Zachory. I have blue eyes and brown hair. I am 5 foot 10 and I am skinny my mussel mass is a joke to some of the men. But I can out shoot all of them. I am the best shot in the hole company. I was born on the 8th of August in the year 1928. Both my parents are dead. My father served in the first world war and I have the medals to prove it. I was ten when they died. The cause of their deaths was malaria. I am now sixteen and a member of the hundred and second infantry. You could say I'm the oddball of the regiment. I am pro-civil rights and I have mostly African American friends. I am more excepting then most people. Just before me and my friend lefted for boot camp his sister gave us each a junral. She told us to Wright in them about are jurny and the combat we face. The things are as thick as the Bible. So that's what I am doing now in my combat gear on the deck of the Battleship Nevada.

Date: June 6, 1944.

Time: 06:00 hours

Location: On the USS Nevada somewhere off the coast of Normandy-France on the way to the invasion objective.

Name: Zachory Eric R. Moffitt.

Age: 16.

Rank: Private. Infantry

Company: Alpha.

'We have been training for this day for the last three months. And I'm still not sure I should make it. Well if I die I will die a hero.'

My thoughts are interrupted by the P.A system crackling to life.

" Attention all personnel the President of the United States of America would like to say a few words." Says general Eisenhower.

"You are about to in bark on the great crusade. You will bring about the distruction of the German war machine. Your enemy is Well trained, Well equipped, and battle hardened. He will fight savagely. I have complete confidence in your bravery and devotion to duty in the battlefield. We will except nothing less then complete victory."

"All personal of the first wave to you landing crafts." General Eisenhower says.

"Alright boys you heard the General. Let's go!" A sergeant yells.

I put my helmet on and head to the landing craft.

"Alpha company you are going to be first on the beach." The landing instructor says.

(Play Promo Victoria by Sabaton.)

Climbing down the side of the battleship on the rope ladder and in to a LCA. Slot of the guys are holding rosaries and the guy in front of me has a star of David on his jacket. I think his name is Moses. The Platoon Sargent was yelling orders over the waves and the engine of the LCA. The landing craft next to us explodes.

"Keep your heads Down!" Yells the lieutenant.

Over the sound of a arty shell whistling as it made it's way to it's target can be heard.

"In coming!" Yells the Sargent.

'Dear God it's coming for us.' I think to my self in fear.

The shells land five yards to are right. Breathing a sigh of releave I look at Moses and he say.

"God is with us brother."

You see Moses is a juw how knows that Jesus was a juw. So he says all Christians are his brothers and sisters. I say back to him.

"Then lord above let us reach the shingle alive and well."

He laughs and checks his Thomson sub mwshin gun. I check out my M1 Grand outing a clip of 8 rounds in the chamber. The fire from the enemy held beach intensified as we got closer to the beach. I hear the ricochet of the bullets fom the MG 42s off the ramp of the LAC.

"Ten seconds!" Yells the commander.

'What have I gotten myself in to." I think as the LAC hits the beach.

A whistle blows and the sound of the ramp dropping is heard over the gun fire. The men run out and some are gunned down at the ramp.

"Over the sides. Get over the sides." I yell as I climb over the side of the LAC.

A bullet hits my leg. The pain feels like someone put red hot iron through my leg and left it there. I limp on to the beach not careing if I'm hurt. I limp opstical to opstical. Another bullet hits my arm and I cry out in pain. But the pain makes me more angry and determined. And the words that my grandpa said to me when I was a little boy.

'You are bound to do great things. And nothing can stop you. And if you feel like you alone remember the wolf. She will help you.' I don't know why he said that but it gave me the stranth to press on and make it to the open part of the beach. I sit behind a opstical and take a rest. I look at the water and the sand. The water has turned pink and the sand has turned red with blood. There are limbs and guts everywhere the sound of the wounded and dieing finally reach my ears. The sound of men crying for there mothers. One guy is just standing in the open. I go to yell at him to get down but as soon as I open my mouth a bullet takes off his head. One guy is blown up by a 88 shell. His upper half lands next to me. I turn my head and emptied the contents of my stomach on to the beach.

After I finished vomiting I lie against the opstical and look to my right. And there was the strangest thing ever on a battlefield a glowing red crystal. And it's liying right next to me. I pick it up and study it closely. It is warm but not a uncomfortable warm. Then the glow increases to a bright flash. The world goes dark. You know the feeling when your asleep and it feels like your falling? Yeah that's what I feel right now.

The first thing that returns to me is my senice of touch. And I feel fur on my face. The next hearing and I hear a dog's panting. The third is smell and the smell of iron reaches my nose. The last my vision. I sit up and rub my eyes to rid them of sleep. looking around I see that I am no longer on the beach but in a glen the size of a football field. The glen is covered in snow. I look at myself for the wounds I had received on the beach but there not there. And my uniform has changed slightly. I'm still in a U.S Army uniform but it's winter gear. My cambat jacket was replaced by a trench coat, my boots have changed to the winter issue, I have gloves and a hat on, a scarf is around my neak. I look at what I was lieing on and see a huge silver wolf. the wolf looks at me and tilts her head. Don't ask how I know she's a female I just do. She sits there her tail wagging at a happy pace. My helmet and rifle are next to her. I look at her and notes a caller around her neak.

"Where is your owner girl? They must be worried sick. Whats your name anyway?" I ask as I approach her.

'You are my owner master.' A feminine voice says in my head.

I fall backwards in to the snow. "Who said that? Who's there?" I call out.

'It was me master. I spoke to you I didn't mean to startal you. I am sorry.' She says.

I look at the wolf. "You said that? Wow the guys back home are going to lose it when I tell them."

Picks up my helmet and puts it on. I pull the scarf up to where it covers my nose. Then I reach down and grab my rilfe and sling it on my shoulder. A strange sound fills the air. Not wanting to get blown to bits I run to the tree line and take cover. Two weird fish like aircraft land in the clearing. I take out the Springfield scope I swiped from the armory on the ship. I attach it to my M1 Grand and look through it. The side of one of the crafts open and five men in armor jump out and take up a perimeter. Then the other ones sides open and four people step out. One man really catches my attention. He looks only thirdy and he walks with a kane. He has white hair and full moon glasses that sit on the edge of his nose. The wolf is lieing down next to me in the brush.

O r of the soldiers sees me and opens fire. One of his bullets hits my arm. I take aim and head shot him. Then I turn to the another one and do the same. I kill one more before a woman in a cape smacks my with a ridding crop. I drawl my m1911 and put it to her forehead.

"I will kill you and I won't even regret it." I growl.

"Stand down boy. Or we will shoot." Soidler one yells at me.

"You are not my commanding officer. So you should stand down or I'll blow her brains all over the forests floor." I say calmly back.

The guy with the white hair finally speaks. "Who are you young man?"

Not taking my eyes off of the woman in front of me I answer. "My name is Zachory Erik Ryan Moffitt. One hundred and second U.S. Infantry, serial number 172-665-2253. Now who are you and tell them to stand down."

He sips from a coffee cup. "You heard him put your guns away. Now will you kindly remove your gun from my comrade's head."

They lower their guns and step back. I lower my m1911 and step away from her. I turn to the man and look at him.

"So where am I. This doesn't look like the forest in France or Germany." I say.

The man with white hair looks at the woman next to me. My wolf walks up and sits next to me. I reach over and pet her. I look at the man with white hair.

"Hay what is your name? You know mine so tell me yours." I say.

"Right. My name is Ospin. And this is Glenda goodwitch." Ozpin says.

"Sorry for putting my gun to your head miss." I apologize.

"Humf." She turns her nose to the sky and walks away and gets in to the aircraft.

"What I said I am sorry. Would you like my to wright you a apology? What don't answer that." I say.

"Don't mind her she's just way to sirius." Ozpin says. "Now can you please come with us I have a few questions for you. Mr. Moffitt."

"Sure as long as my wolf can come I'll go with you." I say petting Lilly as her name tag states her name is. "And what are those things. Because they don't look like B17s."

Ozpin just gives me a strange look and walks away saying. "Of course Your wolf can come. And there called Dustships."

The ride in the Dustships as Ozpin called them was less then smooth. I had no idea as to where I was going. I rap my sacrf tighter around my face and stare in to open space. Getting board I started to humming Rock of Ages. Its one of the few hymns that I like.

"What are you humming?" Asked Ozpin.

I look at him and say. "Rock of Ages. It's a hymn from my church. And it's one of my favorite ones."

"I see are there lyrics to it?" He asks.

"Yes but you don't want me to sing. Its kind of hard for me to sing in front of people." I say looking down.

"I'm sure your not that bad." Glenda say.

Looking at her in shock. "You think I can sing?"

She gives me the motion to go a head.

Rock of ages clefed for me let me hide my self in the. let the water and the blood from thy rived side witch of sin or devil cured. Save me from this guilted power. Not the leaders of my hands can for fill thy laws my zeal or restbite know. Could my tears forever flow. A all for sin could not atone. Thou must save and thou alone.

Nothing in my hand I being. Simply tothy cross I cling. Naked come to the for dress. Helpless look to the for grace. Fowl right to the fountain fly. Wash me saivor or I die. While I drawl this fleeting breath. When my eyes shall close in death. When I soar to worlds unknown. See the on thy judgment throne.

Rock of ages clefted for me let me hide myself in the.

when I finish I look at miss. Goodwitch. "What do you think?"

A small smile apears on her face. I look at Ozpin. He has a eyebrow raised and is sipping his coffee. The two soldiers that I shot are clapping.

"WOW ARE YOU TWO ALIVE I SHOT YOU GUYS IN THE HEAD!" I shout at them.

"Its simple really. We just used are Auras to deflect the bullets." Soldier one says.

"Whats Aura?" I ask petting lily who can apearntly change size.

"Aura is the foce that live in every thing that has a soul. The grim don't have it because they have no soul." Miss. Goodwitch says.

"Whats a grim?" I ask with a puzzled look on my face.

"Creatures of darkness that want to kill all human and faunies alike." Ozpin says flatly.

"Jezz aren't you a little ray of sunshine. And what's the faunies?" I say.

"You mean the Fauns there people with animal characteristics." Miss. Goodwitch says.

I sit there in my spot trying to digested the info given to me. And when it finally cliks that I'm on another world and not on mine. I just sit there like a mine waiting for someone to step on it and blow up. My hand begin to shake as I reach for my canteen to take a drink of water. I take three gulps and put the canteen down. I take out my father's lucky watch and open it. I hold it to Ozpin and ask.

"Is the time correct?"

He looks to the watch and then his strange looking flask.

"Yes the time is correct. Now if you would like I can offer you a place to stay."

"There's a catch to that offer isn't there?" I ask with caution.

"You learn fast don't you. Yes in order for you to stay there you must attend my school and learn to be a hunter." He says sipping his coffee.

'Dose that cup ever run out?' I think to myself. 'Well if I'm suck here I best take his offer. Maybe they can help me get back to Earth.' I look him in the eyes and say. "I'all take you up on your offer. On one condition. You help me get back to Earth."

"Why do you want to go back?" Miss. Goodwitch asks.

I turn to her. "There is a war on my planet and I'm one of the good guys. The bad guys want to rule the world and kill all the juwsih people. There called the Naiz and most people think where fighting the Germans. I'll explain it some other time. I need to sleep before my head explodes."

"Well we have arrived at my school and you still need some things before you go to your room. So just follow Professor Goodwitch and she'll get you the things you need." Ozpin says.

"I have a question. When does school start?" I ask.

"Three months from to day. By the way what year is it on your planet?" Miss. Goodwitch asks me.

"1944 AD. Why?" I say.

"I'm just making a case file for the project. And how old are you. I need to make a file for are sitem so you can join Beacon." Miss. Goodwitch says.

"I'm sixteen ma'am. And I am a underaged soilder of the United States of America. Ill give you my info later. And what are those things you guys are using?" I ask pointing at the flasks.

"There called scrolls everyone has one. And there a way for people to communicate. You will be getting one too. Here at the school they act as keys. And we have to do something about your outfit. " Miss. Goodwitch says.

"You will never get me out of my uniform. I will never remove something my father once wore protecting the country that he and I was born in. I worked hard to ware this uniform and I plan on keeping it even after the war." I say going in to one of my speachs that I used to boost morale at the camp.

Ozpin and Miss. Googwitch look at me. Ozpin starts to cukle. Miss. Goodwitch stares at him in shock.

"Whats the matter Mis. Goodwitch you never seen someone laugh?" I ask her.

"I never seen Professor Ozpin laugh. Other people yes. But Ozpin no." She says to me.

"Hay Professor O. what's so funny?" I ask him.

"The way you told Glenda off." He simply says as he walks off to God knows where.

"Sorry I'm just attached to this uniform." I apologize.

"There is no reason to apologize young man. Now let's get you your things for school and a change of clothes." She kindly says.

'OK somethings up. I may not know them well but from what I've gathered, Glenda is the workaholic, Ozpin is the one with hidden motives for the students. Boy am I glad I took those intelligence gathering classes back on earth.' I think to myself.

I follow Mis. Goodwitch in to the school. She leads me down a hallway and in to a office that has a closest filled with men school uniforms and street clothes. I look at the clothes weirdly.

"What the hell? Do you expect me to ware that?" I ask pointing at the clothing.

"Find what suites you then I'll give you the school uniform. And yes if you want to fit in you must dress like your from Remnant." she says rolling her eyes.

"What if I want to stand out? I mean it's not like people will notes me right?" I ask. Holding up a shirt that makes me wonder what type of people live on this planet.

"So what's thus style called?" I ask holding the shirt and pants. The pants have a studded belt and a chain on one side. The shirt is black like the pants and has a cross that has a wilted rose in the center and the stem rapped around it.

"I think that style is called Goth or Emo. Not a hundred present sure. Do you like it?" Mis. Goodwitch says looking at me.

"I think I'll give it a try. And can you help me study Dust. I think I can use Dust in my ammunition. And in think it can get me back home. That is if I still have one." I say looking at the floor.

"Well if you don't have a home on Earth or we can't get you back. Maybe you'll find someone who will care for you." Mis. Goodwitch says handing me a scroll.

"Thanks for the outfit. And the scroll. I just need the room number and I'll leave. My head hurts and my stomach feels like it's on fire. You guys have pain killers right?" I ask wanting to get out of there as fast as I could.

"Your welcome and the room number is in the scroll. And there is pain relief in the bathroom cabinet." She says bluntly.

"Thanks again. And I will see you for class tomorrow." I say walking out as I received a message from Ozpin detailing my class schedule.

"Do not be late Mr. Moffitt. I do not like students who are late." She says as I open the door.

"Professor. I have never been late for class in my life and I don't plan to be." I said walking in to the hall.

I close the door and pull out my scroll. I begin to play with it as I walk to the dorm building. I find that there is a lot of music on the thing. As I am walking up to my door a man with green hair appears next to me.

"Hello young man. I am Doctor Übliche. I teach History here and I thought that you would like the books so you can get a head start." He says.

"You know that both a professor and a doctor require a P.H.D." I say taking the books and opening my door.

"Yes. Yes I do. You are a smart young man. Well I will see you at three. Good night." He says then zips off.

Shaking my head I walk in to my room and see a desk, a bed, and a bathroom. I go in to the bathroom and change in to a pair of PJ's that I grabbed on my way out of the office that Mis. Goodwitch toke me to. After I changef I put the books on the desk and went to bed.

(Dream. On earth.)

I awake in a bunk bed in a nasty smelling cabin. I look around and see what people would call inhuman creatures. They look like people but there eyes are sunken in to there skulls. There clothes are falling off of them. They look like living skeletons. One of them help me up and walk me out in to the courtyard. I look around as ash falls from the sky. I see guard towers and a barb wire fence. The guard towers have machine guns and search lights. I here the screams of people and the sound of flesh being ripped apart. I look at the creatures again and see the star of david on there prison outfits.

'What is this place? Why are these juws here? And why are the Nazi S.S. here?' I think to myself.

The man who picked me up says."Welcome to Auschwitz my American friend. Here we are torchard and starved to death. We are sent on marches where we don't come back. We take showers of death and are put in to the furnace. The ash that falls from the sky is the ashes of murdered Juws and people who aposes Adolf Hitler. This is tThe Final Solution. Tell are story and bring us justice."

A group of guards walk over with rifles and stand us up for death by firing squad. The officer yell to take aim. Then he yells slowly to fire. The world hose black.

(End Dream.)

I jolt awake and am covered in cold sweat. Panting I look around and realize that it was a dream. I grab my scroll and look at the time and see it's one a.m. I stand up and walk to the shower and turn it on. After getting undressed I step in to the shower and let the hot water run over my skin. I pick up a scrub brush and try to remove my skin. After I finish scribing myself raw I turn off the water and stand there with my head on the wall. I give a shuddering sigh and step out of the shower. Drying off I walk in to the main room. I get dressed in the clothes that Mis. Goodwitch gave me. I look at myself in the full body mirror.

'I can pull this look off. Its not that bad. Now what am I going to do about that dream? I think I should talk to Ozpin about is.' I think to myself as I open the door.

I walk down the hall and out of the dorm house. I look up at the clock tower and see a figure standing in the clock face.

'I guess that's a office of some sorts. But who's?' I think as I pass a statue of two people standing on a cave that has strange wolf like creatures. 'Well that is a cool piece of art.'

I continue to look at the statue studying the detail of the people's faces and clothes.

"Quite beautiful yes?"

I jump and turn around to see Ozpin.

"Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." I say trying to calm myself. "And yes it is beautiful professor."

"You do know that you are out after curfew. But by the looks of it you where on your way to talk to me. So what can I do for you Mr. Moffitt?" He says.

"First, don't call me Mr. Moffitt that's my father. And second I had a vary disturbing nightmare. I was hoping you could help me figure out it's meaning." I respond rubbing the back of my neak.

"Of course. Come and sit with me and tell me about this nightmare." The say motioning to a park bench.

I walk over to the bench and sit with him. Then I begint to tell him about my dream.

"Well it starts off with a foul smell. Like vomit and feses combined with the smell of burning flesh. I try to move but I couldn't I was to weak. Then a skelton like being picked me up and took me out of the hut. Out side of the hut was worse. Ash was falling from the sky. I could hear the sounds of people screaming and flesh tearing. The smell of blood was thick in the air. The being that took me out of the hut say that the place was called Auschwitz. And that they wanted me to tell their story. And now I can't get the images out of my head. What should I do professor?"

"...I think you should do as you see fit. The vision you had sounds a lot like what happen here a long time ago. The Fauns where put in to camps by the government to protect them from the Shinee Dust company. They where treated like slaves by that company. But it never got that bad. They where well cared for and the camps turn in to villages." He says.

"I need to go back to my room. I will see you in a few hours Professor." I say standing up and walking back to the dorm.

After a while iventer my room and sit on the bed. I turn and look at the books on the desk. 'Well now is as good as any time to read about this planet I'm on.'

I walk over and grad the first book. I begin to read and as I read I get lost in how these people fight to continue on. To advance to where the grim won't be a threat to there lives. I lie back and continue to read. As I read I slowly fall in to a peaceful sleep. No nightmares, just darkness.

(End chapter.)

"Hi everyone. So I had a hard time ending this chapter. It took me all my will power to stop and not to continue." *swirls around and looks at camera one.*

"Now if you have any questions just pm me. Or leave a friendly commit. I know Monty has passed on to the after life may he rest in peace. And HAIL TO THE REST OF THE RWBY CAST!" *solutes and look at the door.*

"Hay this is a restricted area what are you doing here."

"Hay cool your jets Wolfy. I am Erik your Muse. And yes I know I am a guy and that Muses are usaly girls. But for you I am a guy."

*rolls eyes*"What ever just don't touch anything. Okay."

"Alright."

"OK so you know what to do favorite and follow if you want more. I must have ten good commits to continue. Bye for now Wolfy out." *camera turns off.*


End file.
